


The Road to Romance

by Pastellorama



Category: Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Asexual Character, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Job, Cum Eating, Cussing, Dialogue Heavy, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingering, Gay Sex, Heavy Language, Language, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shame kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastellorama/pseuds/Pastellorama
Summary: Prince Adam needs something, but the other revolution members simply fall short every time. Desperate, he finds himself turning elsewhere to get what he needs.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life outside the castle is different. Very different.

The world was different outside of the castle. Of course it was. Steps never fell in line (not like the heel clicks of the salutes that followed him throughout the castle) and the words hollered at him in the streets never had the same amount of respect (if there was any at all).

In the streets of the Old Quarter, along the market stalls, he heard the first leer of his life. No one had ever dared to say something so crude in his presence before, but at that moment he found himself looking slowly about for the source of one drawn out and drawled comment upon his own figure. He barely remembered what it even was anymore, but it had sent shivers up his spine and he had tilted his head curiously at a man in the shadows, more skin exposed than he had ever seen save for when undressing himself.

Walter had gripped his shoulder tightly, steering him away from the catcalling man in the shadows. He couldn't help but keep looking back over his shoulder, in awe of a well developed abdomen and thighs thick enough to to threaten death if wronged. As they had left, Walter had warned him, " _Stay away from people like that...._ "


	2. Meetings

Walking down the streets of Bowerstone Industrial, Adam kept his head low and watched the ground. The uneven, cracked, poorly cobbled ground.... Was it absolutely stupid that his life had never prepared him for trip hazards? Maybe. There were no broken stones in the castle courtyard.... He flushed each time he recalled his escape from the castle with Walter and Jasper in tow, embarrassed by the memories of stumbling and the multitude of missteps that had occurred as they had fled through a strange cavern of ruins.

Walter hadn't commented on it, and Jasper had been too preoccupied with shrieking about bats to notice. He supposed he was grateful for that, even as it meant Jasper had his own embarrassing memories to recall daily. 

As the prince, he had gotten used to unsure footing by now, and verily he might have even considered himself to be somewhat mountain goat-esque, but he still looked down. It was a fascinating thought that the people outside the castle walked upon shattered rock every day of their life and never complained about it. Maybe he could fix it one day. Then they might notice the difference.

"Well! _Helloooo_ there _sexy_!"

Adam immediately identified the source of the call, eyes locking with a pair of twin emeralds. Just ever so slightly in the overlapping shadows of the cramped buildings was the man he had seen in the market, face half obscured by a mask while much of his remaining figure was exposed.


	3. People like That

"Good god, child!" Walter was practically threatening to tear his arm off with how firmly he was dragging the prince through the streets, his already gravelly voice grating between his teeth as he ground them together. He continued to mutter and lecture the prince as they went, but his words were hardly heard. It wasn't until Walter had shoved him past a door into the sewers that his voice became the familiar commanding bellow expected from the man. “This is no time to be distracted! There is a revolution brewing, and you're expected to lead it!”

Adam rubbed the arm Walter had been gripping, trying to stimulate some of the soreness out of it as he refused to make eye contact with Walter. “I'm not distracted,” he objected, even as his mind flashed images to him of what had occurred. 

That man... that lewd catcalling man. They'd talked. They'd disappeared into the night. Now he kept thinking about when it might happen again. Probably never, now that Walter knew.

“ _Adam_ ,” Walter said thickly, his voice full of reprimand. “If you're really so needful of _that_ , I'll put a word in with Ben Finn. He's good enough for a suck and fuck if that's what you're after, but-”

Adam cringed at the words, lip twitching back in disgust as he processed Walter's offer. “It's not,” he interrupted.

“Then _stay focused_ ,” Walter urged. “If you don't need it, then don't get it. If you do need it, get it from someone more reliable!”

Adam didn't even try to hide the scowl on his face at Walter's words. “I'm not going to-”

“Listen, child! Do you even know what you are doing!? People like _that_ are bad people. They have diseases, of both the body and the heart! They'll give you whatever sickening crotch infestation they've got, and they'll take your money and dignity while they do it. Is that the reputation you want to set as future king!?”

“But I-”

“People are watching, Adam,” Walter reminded him gruffly.


	4. Discussions

The whore's name was Will, something that Adam found interesting. His father, the last Hero... he'd loved a man named Willard. He'd rarely spoken of that man, but Adam had gleaned what information he could from others around the palace regarding Willard. That information was minimal, but Adam knew it to be described as having been a love that was powerfully true.

His father and mother had never been in love; it was entirely a marriage of convenience. She got to be royalty and live fabulously wealthy and under great protection from her husband, and he was able to produce two heirs. There was of course the hope that one might be another Hero as well, but neither Logan nor Adam had shown any promise during their father's lifetime. 

Adam messed with the leather gauntlet he wore, rubbing it and twisting it on his arm while thinking about how with its aid he was able to channel his will to cast spells like his father had done. 

“Fussin' again, dear?” 

Adam turned his head to look at Will who was draped rather lasciviously over the bed coverings, bright green eyes watching Adam with interest. “Just thinking,” Adam replied, moving to join Will on the bed. “I need to go soon....”

“Oh? Did you stay just to let me know you were leavin'?” Will asked, sitting up and bringing his face awfully close to Adam's as he spoke. Adam liked the way Will's lips moved when he spoke, and the slight drawl he had to his words. “Most of my clients get what they want and leave straight away. No goodbyes necessary.”

Clients. The word made Adam's stomach churn with uncertainty. Of course. Will _was_ a whore. He wasn't just some scantily dressed man existing for the soul purpose of entertaining Adam. 

“I-I still have to... pay you,” Adam mumbled, and at that Will barked out a loud laugh and shoved Adam.

“Typically I receive payment beforehand. The only reason I didn't this time was because of what happened last time,” Will chuckled. “And I was right to hold off! I don't know if I feel comfortable taking money from someone who did not partake of my _services_.”

Adam shook his head. “No, I... I need to pay you. I kept you from your other... _clients_. I owe you for that, at least.”

Will laughed again and beckoned Adam near him. Adam leaned toward him, Will's face exposed with his mask laying on the bedside table. A score of freckles covered his cheeks, a mop of curly brown hair lining his face and almost getting into his eyes. Adam flushed heavily when Will pressed pert lips against his cheek, and he instinctively turned his head in embarrassment. As a result, Will's lips were against his ear now.

Will, cheeky as he was, opened his mouth ever so slightly and the warmth of his breath sent shivers down Adam's spine. Adam's fingers clenched into fists when Will's teeth grazed over his earlobe, biting down softly and making him shut his eyes tightly in alarm.

“W-Will...” Adam mumbled, lifting his hands to push Will away and stop things from going any further. “I really need to go.”

Will sat back and sighed, laughter still in his eyes as he took in the redness of Adam's face. “Fine, fine... it's ten gold.”

Adam nodded and rummaged through one of the pouches hooked to his belt, retrieving the currency to hand over to Will.

Will took it almost reluctantly, pocketing it somewhere on himself despite his limited clothing. “Are we going' to do this again?”

Adam shrugged.

“Well... send word of your decision ahead of time. I'd like to be better prepared,” Will said.


	5. Let Them Talk

“Dammit, _boy_!” Walter bellowed as he pushed Adam up against one of the sewer walls. He'd waited until Page and the others had left the room before confronting Adam, but still his voice echoed of the walls and carried throughout the tangled network of tunnels beneath Bowerstone Industrial.

Adam tried to pull free from Walter's grip and brush him off, but Walter had him pinned. “Walter, unhand me,” he ordered sternly.

Walter only shook him a little in reply, keeping him firmly against the wall. “I've warned you three times now, and you ignore me! Do you think your father ignored me like this!? Do you think I was any use to him if he did!? _People are talking, Adam_!” 

“People always talk,” Adam scoffed. 

“Adam! We are in the midst of a revolution, with you at the head I might remind you! You can't be seen associating with people like _that_!”

“Like _what_!?” Adam demanded, finally managing to shove Walter off. He dusted off the shoulders of his coat, attempting to appear unfazed by Walter's roughness even when his back burned from grinding against brick. 

“ _Whores_ , Adam! _Prostitutes, night people, whatever_ you wish to call them!”

Adam scoffed loudly. “That is as silly as saying I can't be seen with a carpenter, or a blacksmith, or a tavern maiden! What they do is a profession, like any other,” Adam argued.

Walter growled in frustration and slammed a fist against the brick wall, the sound damp and muffled though still telling of the power behind it. “ _Adam_ , you may believe that, but their service is not one you can be seen accepting. Again, I must urge you to find such release elsewhere. If not Ben Finn, there are others! Any would be considered more respectable than... you know.”

Shaking his head, Adam turned away from Walter and moved for the doorway. “It's not like that,” he said thickly. He couldn't get what he needed from the other members of the revolution. He'd already tried before. It just didn't work. “If people talk, let them. But, I expect better of you, Walter.”


	6. Listening

“I feel like, in so many ways, Logan was right. I _am_ a child,” Adam admitted as he paced a small room within The Cock in the Crown. Will was nodding at his words, as usual laying in a sultry way on the room's single bed as though he might somehow tempt Adam. “I'm easily distracted. I want to help everyone. I continue to make promises to people even when I may not be able to fulfill them. Why am I so eager to please? Childishness....”

“Maybe. But, maybe you really can meet those promises. I mean, as long as you're not promisin' that durin' your reign everyone will have fairy wings or find gold beneath their pillows when they wake each day, I don't see what's so bad about your promises.”

Adam laughed. “Money... there is always money involved in these promises. And, did you know, I had no idea how money even worked before any of this? I never needed it. I always had it, I guess. But, you'd never catch me holding any coin and passing it from one hand to another! It was just there. I wanted something? Give it to me, and you'd get your gold... somehow.”

Will was playing with his mask, adjusting the loose sequins on it and humming in reply to Adam's words. “And isn't it strange how you were able to acquire it again even after departin' the castle? Lucky little lord, ain't ya....”

“It wasn't luck,” Adam disagreed. “It was work. Hard work... I'd never had to do that before either.”

Will snickered and set his mask down on the table beside the bed. “You really were sheltered. What did the little prince do all day anyways?”

Adam shrugged, moving to sit on the edge of the bed and not minding when Will's hand latched onto his. “Studied? Etiquette, politics, swordplay... didn't make much sense until recently. At the time, it seemed useless; Logan was king, and I had no authority. I never expected any either. I figured I would simply join the royal guard at some point and that would be all.”

“Ah... so it's the same for royalty as it is for us common folk; life never goes as expected,” Will stated simply. “Well, except for mine. I've come about as far as I can go in life.”

“Really?”

“Really. Started life on the streets, and now I work under the sheets—if you catch my meanin',” Will said with a wink. “Just as expected. No skills save the one, and it don't earn much.”

Adam frowned, twisting to face Will where he reclined on the bed. “I-I could pay you more,” Adam offered quickly. “If... if it would help?”

Will scoffed and pushed himself upright, his eyes rolling dramatically at Adam's words. “You're already payin' me much too much as is. It really fills me with guilt, you know... takin' your coin and doing nothin' in return. Kinda makes me feel... dirty?”

“You're doing plenty, Will. Trust me,” Adam assured him. “Let me pay you more; in exchange for making you feel uncomfortable.”


	7. Take Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Attempted rape/noncon

Adam was tired and covered in sweat and grime as he trudged along silently beside Ben Finn. They'd gone out to the Mourningwood Fort to bury the soldiers who had fallen there several days prior, but they'd encountered another swarm of hollow men. They hadn't expected their task to be easy, but neither had they expected to be killing their own former comrades again.

Adam was grateful it didn't _feel_ like killing a friend. Looking into the decaying face of a soldier he had known and seeing cloudy eyes and slack-jawed expressions... it made him shudder. He knew he would be seeing their faces in his sleep now, all distorted and gruesome. Seeing them like that filled him with a rage, though. He was angry that their bodies could be so abused by such foul and malignant souls. 

The walk back was long, but it seemed to pass quickly while he was deep in thought over how to better prevent wisps from utilizing the bodies of the deceased. 

“It'll be nice to get back...” Ben commented, interrupting Adam's train of thought just as he thought he was onto something. 

“Huh? Oh... yeah,” Adam agreed.

“Funny. I never thought I would enjoy the sewers so much, you know?”

Adam gave a weak laugh. “Guess even it can seem nice after today.”

Ben nodded, stepping back as they approached the sewer entryway and motioning for Adam to take the lead. It was late and most of the torches had been extinguished for the night. The few that remained in the long underground tunnels cast extreme shadows around them, and corners became pitch black while their own shadows loomed tall on the walls they passed. 

Their boots echoed hollowly down the halls, never quite able to match the unsteady rhythm of water dripping. Just before they reached the central chamber where Page often stood scouring over her maps, Ben reached out and grabbed onto Adam's arm, jerking him sideways into another room where he quickly kicked the door shut behind them.

“Gods, Ben, what are you do-” Adam asked in alarm as he stumbled in front of Ben, Ben not even allowing him the chance to complete his sentence. Adam inhaled sharply as Ben caught him, a hand snaking downward and forcing itself between skin and waistband. Ben's fingers were icy from their journey, and Adam tried to recoil from their touch. Ben's other hand pressed into his backside, preventing an easy escape. 

“S'alright—just let me take care of ya,” Ben said lowly, words hot in Adam's ear as he spoke. Adam squeezed his eyes shut as Ben's fingers curled around him, still cold and also rough against his skin. 

“Ben, n-no!” Adam hissed, hands moving to push Ben away and to put an end to this.

Ben ignored him, walking him back in the room until his backside hit a wall and there was nowhere left for him to go. Ben's lips smashed against his, Adam grimacing through the graceless “kiss” and hearing the pounding of his heart in his ears. Fear. Embarrassment. Rage. The anger was reaching a boiling point, flooding through him and pushing past whatever worries he held onto. 

A loud slap, and his palm was stinging and Ben had stepped back to cradle his cheek.

“Adam!” Ben cried shrilly, clearly taken aback by the blow to both his person and his pride.

Adam didn't care. Somewhere in the moment between his slapping Ben and Ben jumping away he had drawn his sword, the blade catching any light it could find and glinting meanly as he brandished it at Ben. 

“How _dare_ you,” Adam snarled, keeping his blade between the two of them as he circled around the room and made for the door. Ben didn't attempt to stop him this time, Adam leaving him alone in that dark little room and dashing through the tunnels towards Bowerstone Industrial. He ran as fast as he could, not stopping to talk to anyone he passed and keeping his head low to hide whatever expressions lay there.

He did not slow his pace until he was already over the bridge, running becoming a brisk walk as he passed through the Bowerstone marketplace. His cheeks and ears were burning, eyes narrowed as he stared at the ground and watched the broken cobblestones pass beneath his feet. The weather was turning foul, as if to reflect his mood, and a bitter wind rushed through the narrow roads with stinging mist on its heels. He didn't even realize where he was going until he heard Will's voice, alarmed and surprised to see Adam out so late.

Adam went directly to him, hand reaching for Will's and urging him to join him. Together they hurried through the steadily darkening streets, Adam staying silent and Will asking no questions as he followed behind.


	8. A Home

Will had kept quiet since the moment Adam had taken his hand, saying nothing when Adam had knocked on the door of some unsuspecting person and, in a moment of absolutely absurdity, given them twice the monetary value of their house and asked them to depart it immediately. They did. They had gone willingly, not even taking a moment to gather their things. They didn't need to; they would buy new things with the gold Adam had so easily given them.

Now though, alone in an empty home, Will couldn't stay silent any longer.

“By the spire, you're _filthy_ ,” he remarked, even his mask unable to hide the expression on his face as he looked at Adam in dismay. “Are you okay?”

“I... I'm sorry?” Adam replied uncertainly, remembering that he was still coated in the gritty sweat and dirt of his encounter with the hollow men. But, now there was more; an additional feeling of disgust and shame covering him from what had happened with Ben Finn. His shirt was half un-tucked, his clothes in a state of disarray he hoped would only be attributed to his adventuring. “I... I don't know. No?”

Will's lips barely concealed a frown, thinning into a look of steely reserve as he squared his jaw and approached Adam. “What happened?” he asked, reaching towards Adam. His fingers much too easily undid the lace of his shirt, Adam reflexively jolting away from their touch. Will sighed and pulled him back again, eyes steady on Adam's face. “Calm down, I'm not tryin' to fuck with you. Just gettin' you out of these muddy things.”

Adam relaxed marginally, and Will waited for him to give any sort of indication to proceed. He gave a short nod, and Will continued to strip him down while talking. 

“Are you goin' to tell me or not?” he asked as he tugged the rest of Adam's shirt free from his waistband. “You look like you've seen a banshee.”

Adam shrugged. “I'd rather that were the case,” he admitted, lifting his arms to allow Will to pull his shirt up over his head. He let himself to be lead by Will towards the deep basin sink, Will twisting the knobs on it roughly and testing the water that flooded from the faucet until it was an acceptable temperature. 

Adam leaned against the sink's edge, watching Will as he moved around the room and opened drawer after drawer until he found a dry cloth which he then brought over to the sink. He dipped it beneath the faucet, soaking the fabric before bringing it to Adam's chest and rubbing it into the skin.

Adam made a face at how the cloth turned color and became soiled where it touched him.

“You smell like a cemetery,” Will commented, his nose crinkling in dismay. “And...” Will continued, sniffing around Adam, “like... is that sewage?” 

Adam cleared his throat and averted his eyes, looking around the little home he'd spontaneously purchased. What a grand show of wealth; how stupid was he, throwing coin around like that in front of Will, who obviously had so much less? 

“So, what was it then? If not a banshee...?” Will asked, Adam shaking his head. 

“Just some hollow men, nothing really,” Adam replied simply, shifting and watching now as Will ran the cloth through the water again and rung out the dirt it had accumulated.

“Hollow men? In the sewers?” Will asked, his face skeptical at the idea. 

Adam laughed a little and shook his head again. “No. No... I just was in the sewers afterwards,”

“Oookay... you goin' to tell me why?” Will pressed the cloth to Adam's skin again, moving it quickly and efficiently over his arms and rubbing him free of the filth. 

“No reason. Just a shortcut,” Adam responded. It was better to keep their use of the sewers a secret; even as much as he enjoyed Will's company, he didn't want to put Page or the others at risk by giving an outsider too much information about them. Will already knew there was a revolution on its way, but Adam did his best to keep it at that and nothing more. 

“Well, if that's all... I get why anyone like _me_ might be a bit spooked after an encounter with hollow men, but, someone like you...? That don't pan out. You're hidin' things.” Will had dropped the cloth on the edge of the sink basin, his hands working over the buttons of Adam's trousers now and pushing the fabric down Adam's hips until it dropped free. 

“I'm not,” Adam protested. “I just... don't know what to say.”

“Well, you have time to think about it then,” Will replied. Adam watched Will lower himself onto the floor, and his ears burned a bit at Will's proximity to his groin. But, as promised, Will did nothing more than continue to clean him up as Adam fell silent. He watched Will finish and move around the room, once again opening and closing drawers as he searched for something. When he returned to Adam it was with a much too large shirt in his hands which he offered to Adam regardless.

Adam accepted it, pulling it over his head and letting it fall around him like some sort of odd night shirt. It was good enough for now.

“If you have nothin' else to say, and you're going to refuse my usual services _again_ , I'm wonderin' if I should be leavin'?” Will suggested, eyes glancing towards the door.

“No!” Adam blurted out a little hastier than he intended. Will raised an eyebrow at him, the look like a little dare for Adam to go on. “I mean... stay with me tonight? I'll pay you... however much you want....”

Will scoffed. “Of course, money is no object for you...”

“Will... I don't want to sleep here alone. It's... _weird_ ,” Adam said, gesturing around the house to indicate its unfamiliarity. 

“Well then why didn't we just go to the inn? You didn't _have_ to buy an entire house for this, you know.”

Adam shook his head firmly. “No... if we went there, we'd be found.”

Will's face took on an expression of alarm at Adam's words, eyes wide as he looked at Adam. “ _We'd_ be found?” he echoed.

“Well... I mean... not you. Me,” Adam corrected.

Will relaxed only slightly, approaching Adam and taking his hands in his. “Are you in trouble, Adam? Is someone after you?”

“It's... don't worry. I'm not in any danger. I just... let's just go to bed,” Adam insisted, still unprepared to discuss what had happened in the sewers just yet.


	9. Against a Wall

The sun had already been up for several hours when Adam woke, his arms wrapped around Will's sleeping figure with Will's back pressed up against him. He would have been more embarrassed about the slight stiffness of his cock against Will's back if he wasn't so tired, warm, and content to stay exactly where he was.

He pressed his forehead into Will's shoulder, inhaling deeply and listening to Will's soft breathing. Will smelled like jasmine and wisteria, a heady and sweet smell. Will was still heavily asleep, and Adam was happy to have this moment to himself to just exist beside Will and with Will. 

Being like this reminded him of better times. Of times when Logan wasn't a tyrant, and when Elliot had still been alive. He missed Elliot. Oddly, he missed Logan too—the _old_ Logan, not the cruel man he'd become. Adam sighed into Will's skin, hugging him a little closer and trying to envision himself back at the castle... waking up to another day of tutelage, Jasper standing at the window and nagging him to get out of bed already and do something with the day.

He'd have risen and chosen the outfit Jasper hated most, though Jasper would never say it so directly, and then would have gone off to eat alone in the dining hall. Logan wouldn't be there. Logan would've eaten hours earlier, and would likely be in the throne room or in the study. Reaver would likely be with him as well, offering and whispering nasty solutions to the problems of the city into Logan's ear.

There would be a crowd of people waiting to speak to Logan, all of which would be seen with a glower and dismissed just as coolly with little words to comfort them about their plight. Adam would slip through that crowd, almost entirely unnoticed. He was no one to those people; the King's kid brother, just some boy that shared the bloodline.

Outside, he would find Elliot and they would explore the gardens; as if they hadn't combed through every inch of its splendor already, imagining vivid battles in their youth and enjoying carefree walks through its magnificent greenery. They would stay out as long as possible until Walter found him, and then there would be goodbyes and promises of tomorrow before Adam went back inside to study, complain about studying, and plot ways to escape from studying.

Except for the swordplay. 

Adam had never minded that sort of studying, actually enjoying his training with Walter very much. Walter was nice enough to often push their training forward in the day if Adam was struggling to focus on his language and math studies. Jasper hated that. It usually meant he would need to select yet another outfit for Adam to wear that same day, and Adam was likely going to mess that up too before the day was over.

Will stirred next to Adam, pulling Adam out of his thoughts as he mumbled sleepily. “Adam... you're crushin' me.”

Adam instantly relaxed his hold on Will while apologizing. He hadn't realized how tightly he'd been holding on as he lost himself in his memories, and he cleared his throat as Will rolled towards him and yawned in his face.

Will's eyes, green and glittering like gems in the sun, narrowed at the light coming in through the windows. “Fuck... how late is it?”

Adam shrugged, hands shifting beneath the covers to touch Will's chest. He was so warm. “Does it matter? Do you need to go?”

“Well, I doubt I have anything more important to do than the Prince of Albion... and if you're still here, I guess I can stay too, but,” Will said slowly, “On one condition.”

“That being?” Adam queried, his fingers tracing over Will's skin. 

Will pushed himself up on the bed, arms lifting as he stretched and yawned again. Adam hoped he would settle back down, not ready to give up on laying close to him.

“You have to tell me what happened last night,” Will proposed. “That's the deal.”

Adam scowled as he was reminded of last night. He shifted beside Will, also sitting up and drawing his knees up to his chest. “Oh. _That_ ,” he said, eyes staring at the wall across from them. “Is that the only way to make you stay?”

“I'm afraid so,” Will confirmed. “If it wasn't a banshee, or hollow men... what was it? What upset you so much that you bought an entire fuckin' house just to see me?”

Adam chewed on his lip before sighing loudly, unsure how to talk about what had happened with someone like Will. “I... it'll sound stupid, I'm sure,” he began. “Just... has anyone ever touched you and you _didn't_ want it?”

Will snorted. “Every day of my life, Adam.”

“Well, no not... I mean...” Adam stammered, attempting to correct himself before he made a bigger ass of himself. “Gods this is hard... I don't want to offend.”

“Adam, just tell me already.”

“Well, I mean... has anyone ever _forced_ themselves on you?” Adam asked.

“Only if they wanted a free castration,” Will replied, his tone rather full of sass despite the serious threat. He looked at Adam, eyes widening as he turned his head. “Did... Adam, did someone...?”

Adam shook his head quickly and turned his face away from Will, choosing instead to look out the window at the rooftops of the nearby houses. “No. Maybe? It's hard to say...”

“How can you _not_ know, Adam!? Tell me what happened!” Will insisted, his hand latching onto Adam's arm roughly in his concern. 

“Nothing, really. I just... we were coming back from the Mourningwood and they... I don't know, they grabbed me and tried to do some things... and I didn't like it. I didn't want it. Next thing I know, I've slapped them and they're yelling at me and I'm running away... and then you're there.”

“Hobbes breath... who was this jerk!? They deserve to be beaten senseless! Remember that castration threat? I'll make fuckin' good on it!” Will threatened, his voice harsher than Adam had ever heard before. Will had always been calm around him, talking in a soft and pleasant tone and keeping his expressions gentle for Adam. Maybe it was because it made Adam feel calm too, or maybe Will just wore that calm demeanor like another mask. But, now that mask was gone. Now he was angry, his fingers digging into Adam's arm as he spoke.

“No!” Adam protested. “No, it's just... it's probably my fault. The others are... concerned about me being with you. I think they thought one of them would be better suited for me to... you know.” Adam didn't want to look at Will now. Didn't want to see how Will looked as Adam so cruelly insulted him, even when it wasn't how he thought himself. Will's grip loosened on him, the bed creaking beneath them as Will sat back. 

“Oh...” Will said softly. “I see.”

“Will... don't... don't take it personally. It doesn't mean anything. They're idiots.”

Will laughed harshly in reply and waved a hand dismissively. “Yeah, I know. World's full of 'em. They're especially stupid for thinkin' you would even want somethin' like that from any of 'em. Do they not know what we do? What we _really_ do?”

Adam shrugged. “Does it matter? They're jerks. They wouldn't understand it.”

Will nodded, hand rubbing Adam's shoulder and his hair brushing over Adam's backside as he leaned against him. “Well... it's not your fault, anyways.”

“What do you mean?”

Will sighed, and Adam shivered when Will's lips touched his backside ever so lightly. “Is this okay?” Will asked, Adam slowly nodding in reply and Will kissing out patterns along Adam's back. 

Adam realized Will's lips were tracing over the scars he had gained since leaving the castle, following the puckered skin and deep grooves where the flesh had failed to mend correctly.

“I'm saying,” Will continued between his kisses, “that no matter how you present yourself, no one has the right to touch you like that if it isn't agreed upon. Like me, for example... sex is my life. It's what I do with my day and my night. It's how I eat. It's how I drink. It's how I survive. But, still, no one is going to have sex with me unless it is on my terms.   
“I could tell anyone that I want to be jumped in an alleyway, slammed up against a house, and then fucked until I pass out. And, as nice as that might be, I wouldn't actually want anyone actually doing it to me without my consent to it first.”

Adam had twisted around to look at Will, cheeks ablaze at the idea of such a thing. He could barely look Will in the eye, the mental image of Will in an alleyway, fingers scrabbling for any sort of purchase as he was... well. Adam swallowed thickly at the imagery. 

“R-really?” he asked, Will nodding firmly. “Has that... uhm... has that ever actually happened?”

Will laughed, and this time it was genuine and held no hint of bitterness. “No. But, I think it'd be nice.”


	10. Sewer Speak

“And if we enter through here, we will be able to take out the guard here and here much more effectively,” Page finished, drawing imaginary circles on the map with a small knife she held as she talked.

Adam was doing his best to pay attention, but it was difficult when Ben Finn was standing nearby focusing on Page's words to such a degree that he wasn't even flirting with her like normal. If Page noticed, she didn't question it. Additionally, Adam could feel Walter's eyes boring into him, a heavy scowl locked on his face as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest and his shoulders rolled back. Adam was glad there was a table between them.

“Sounds like you've done your research,” Walter grumbled in reply to Page, though his gaze did not waver from Adam. “When do you propose we execute this plan?”

“Within the week. The sooner the better,” Page answered swiftly. “With the exposure and subsequent death of Major Swift, Logan's forces will be baring down on us soon. We can't take the risk of giving them the time needed to stop us.”

“Agreed,” Ben muttered, pulling away from the maps and stretching before turning away. “Find me when it's time. I'll be ready.”

Page waved a hand at his backside in concurrence, nodding as she spoke. “Will do. If that'll be all, gentlemen, I must kindly ask you to leave—it's late.”

Ben was already half out the door, and Walter dipped his head respectfully towards Page before heading after him. There was a heaviness in his gait, a delay that was just barely there as he walked out of the room. Adam sighed, squaring his shoulders as he bid Page goodbye and followed after the others.

As expected, Walter was waiting for him in the hall. Adam tensed, ready to fight if Walter grabbed him, but there was no need as Walter fell into step beside him and they made their way through the sewers.

It seemed the minutes dragged with their boots plodding forward, Adam crinkling his nose at some of the smells that made their way to his nose. He wasn't sure how Page and the others could stand it. Even after coming down here for weeks, he still was unaccustomed to the bitter and foul stenches of the sewers. 

“Boy... what the hell is wrong with you?” Walter said finally, breaking the silence that had begun to feel like a wall between them.

“Don't call me that. I'm not a child,” Adam snipped in reply.

Words became a grunt of annoyance as Walter thought better of what he meant to say. “Fine. You're right. You're an adult... so, again, _what the hell is wrong with you_?” 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Adam wished the halls would widen sooner. He wanted to escape into the network of sewers and go anywhere but where Walter was. It wouldn't be that easy, though. Walter wouldn't let it be.

“You think I don't know about you buying a house for that _whore_?”

Adam stopped in his tracks, his teeth grinding together as he scowled at Walter. “Don't call him that.”

“Adam! What do you want me to call him then? Your _companion_? _Confidant_? Your _paramour_?” Walter said each word with such derisiveness, disgust dripping from each one as he mocked Adam.

Adam huffed and decided to keep moving forward. “Friend is just fine, and he is a friend. A better friend than others here,” Adam spat.

“ _Friend_? Adam! This is ridiculous! Need I remind you, _again_ , that we are plotting a revolution!? This is not the time for stupid, childish fancies!” Walter argued, his tone rising as he followed close on Adam's heels. “A friend... _bah_! You don't pay for friendship.”

“You're right. I don't.”

“Ha!” Walter barked. “You know Jasper keeps a record of your finances. Why don't we take a look at them?”

“Stop it,” Adam growled through gritted teeth.

“It started with ten gold here and there, not often but still there. Then fifteen. Twenty. The amount keeps increasing, and then there is a fuckin' house, Adam!” Walter bellowed. “He's using you! You're nothing to him—you're just a fat stack of coins!”

“Stop it!” Adam snarled, whirling towards Walter and shoving him. “That's not true! I didn't buy the house for Will! I bought it because of _you_ and fucking _Ben Finn_!”

Walter blinked in surprise, Adam stepping back and glaring at the floor. He'd never cussed like that before. His fingers curled and uncurled at his side as he turned away from Walter to leave.

“Adam, wait!” Walter said, starting after him again. “Adam! Fine! What do you get out of this, then!?”

“I already told you! He's just a friend—someone who _doesn't_ try to control me!”

“I'm not trying to control you! I'm just trying to help, Adam!”

“Go away, Walter,” Adam snapped. “I've had enough of your _help_ for the time being.”

“Adam!” Walter insisted. It was surprising how well he was able to keep up with Adam despite the quick pace Adam had begun to set. “Adam... _balls_ , do not make me chase you through these sewers!”

Adam rolled his eyes, slowing down only marginally. “What!? Haven't you insulted me enough today!?”

“ _Adam_.” Walter clapped a hand onto Adam's shoulder, insisting he stop. “Gods! Just slow down and talk to me.”

Adam shrugged him off and pressed onward. “There's nothing to discuss, _Walter_.”

“Of course there is. Fine, so he's your... _friend_. What about after this revolution? What about _during_ it? There's going to be casualties, Adam. Have you thought about that? What if someone catches on to your relationship with this... _this man_? You know what a man like Nigel Ferret can do with that sort of information? What about Reaver, or your brother, Logan? Personal relationships are leverage, Adam!”

“Oh, so now you're worried about him?” Adam scoffed. “I'll take him to the Dweller Camp, if you're so concerned. He'll be safe there.”

Walter shook his head and sighed in exasperation. “And _after_ the revolution? When you're on the throne? Then what, you'll move him into the palace?”

Adam faltered in his steps, realizing he hadn't thought about that. Will was someone he could talk to while things were tough. While everyone else was tired and angry, Will was there... calm and carefree. Would it be the same after? Adam growled in annoyance and found his footing again. 

“I'll do whatever I need to, Walter,” he decided, Walter stopping at last and letting him leave as he intended.


	11. Disinterest

“Do you hate this?” 

Adam didn't know what he was asking as he paced around the kitchen of the spontaneously purchased home, Will sitting at the table and resting his chin on his hands while watching Adam. 

“You'll need to be more specific, _dear_ ,” Will said, teasing Adam.

“I just... I mean... I'm not keeping you from anything, am I? When we do this?”

Will laughed and leaned further forward in his chair, his fingers latticed together. “I won't lie, you're keeping me from plenty of things... mostly other men. Can't say I really mind, though.”

“Because of the money?” Adam asked, Will shrugging in reply.

“The money is nice, but I've told you before I don't feel right about it. Being paid to do nothing... it's odd.”

“Well... it's not for _nothing_ ,” Adam corrected him, Will shaking his head at Adam.

“Listening is hardly work, my dear.”

Adam laughed at that. “Trade me places for a day. Listening can be _exhausting_ ,” he argued. “But, if you don't think it's enough of a fair trade... let's say the money is for something else. How about... for your upkeep of my property?” Adam suggested, gesturing around the room. He wasn't just being silly; Will really had been managing the house nicely, cleaning out its cobwebs and dirt and organizing all the cabinets in Adam's absence.

“Ha! Adam, I'm beginning to feel very much like your housewife,” Will said, pushing his chair back from the table and rising to meet Adam. He put his arms around Adam's neck, a coy smile on his lips as he looked up at Adam. “I have a quaint little home to run, a generous allowance, and we _never_ have sex.”

Adam blushed and cleared his throat, but he didn't try to escape Will's hold on him even when he failed to meet Will's eye. “Is that... is that a problem, for you?”

“ _Which part_?” Will asked, Adam not missing for a moment the purr to Will's voice when he spoke. 

“The... the sex...”

Will's arms slipped from Adam and he turned away, green eyes glinting over his shoulder at Adam as he moved away. “No, it's not a problem—but, it does strike me as unusual. I've never met a man who was so uninterested in me... am I not attractive to you?” Will turned to face Adam, leaning back against one of the kitchen counters in just the right way to show off his abs.

“No, you're very attractive,” Adam replied, unable to keep his eyes from Will's toned tummy just as Will intended.

Will laughed and pushed himself up onto the counter, feet dangling just inches from the ground as he settled himself there. “Is it because I sleep with other men, then?”

“No, that doesn't bother me,” Adam said with a shake of his head. 

“Well then what is it? I'm struggling to understand how you keep yourself so reserved....”

Adam shrugged and stepped towards Will, finding himself comfortably in the place between Will's legs as he put his hands on Will's hips and dipped his head forward until their foreheads were touching. He felt Will tense at his touch, for it was very odd of him to initiate any sort of physical contact between the two of them, but Will loosened just as quickly. 

“I don't really have an answer for you,” Adam admitted, pressing his thumbs into Will's hips and feeling how soft his skin was. “I've just... never really been that interested in things like that.”

“Maybe I could change your mind?” Will offered, and Adam pulled back to look him in the eye.

“No,” he answered simply.


	12. Pray We Might be Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major Character Death

They'd gone to Aurora to find allies, but they had come back with a greater enemy then ever imagined. Worse still, Logan had known... Logan had known about the darkness they called the Crawler... had known about how it had devastated Aurora and was coming for them next.

He used this to justify his tyrannical ruling of the people of Albion, though this admission was dismissed by most citizens who heard it. They didn't care why he had starved them, or why he had sent their children to work in factories, or why he had publicly executed one of their own; it didn't matter, he had done them wrong. Adam could see their anger, and he could understand it as well. The memory of Elliot's death still haunted him, coming to him in dreams when he'd see Elliot torn from him and begging him to make the right choice for the people of Albion.

Still, Adam had seen the Crawler... same as Logan. What Logan had done was wrong, but if the people had experienced what both Logan and Adam had... they would understand it too, wouldn't they? 

Adam hadn't told Will any of this. Will only knew there was danger, an imminent threat approaching—just as any other citizen knew. Though, he had known sooner than others. Upon returning from Aurora, Adam had sought out Will immediately and whisked him away from the city.

The revolution was upon them, and he couldn't allow Will to be caught up in it. Will had been vocal about Adam's insistence on relocating him; he sure as hell was not going to the Dweller's camp. They had settled on Brightwall, Will taking refuge in the Brightwall Library until Adam came to fetch him. Will had complained it was the most boring time of his life, even as Adam returned to him with a crown on his brow and cape on his shoulders signifying his change of status.

As an apology, Adam had purchased one of the lovelier manors in the Millfields for Will, allowing Will to furnish and decorate it however he pleased. Adam hadn't stayed long, having too much to do now that he was king, but he intended to visit often and said as much to Will.

That had proved to be impossible. Every day was full of tasks, difficult choices needing to be made in order to save their country and their people. Reaver and Page were constantly assaulting him with new problems, Page glaring furiously at both Reaver and Adam during their meetings—the glares had an extra layer of guilt on them, reminding Adam that he had made promises to her and many others. 

Those promises were expensive, more expensive than he had ever expected. Still, he couldn't break them. Page would nod sagely at his choices, Reaver bowing and his tongue turning just the sort of slimy phrase that made Adam feel both wrong and right in his decision.

In order to keep the money flowing and see that they had the funds to defend themselves, Adam found himself buying up the land and doing extensive repairs to homes, ensuring their value matched the payments made by the subjects in order to be fair. He took over the shops and the taverns and any little piece of property that could possibly turn a profit in order to bring the funds necessary together to save them.

He spent grueling hours at the forge, crafting blade after blade in preparation for the war to come. On occasion he would don a mask and go out into the streets, playing his lute just for a little relaxation and to see the people be carefree even in the tumultuous political climate they found themselves in. Both of these had the added benefit of adding funds to the war effort, though Adam was exhausted day in and day out. 

Months were passing in the blink of an eye, the treasury growing and dwindling rapidly each day based on the decisions he made. He didn't just _want_ to do right by his kingdom; he needed to.

He rarely saw Walter anymore during this time, both he and Ben Finn taking over the training of the guard. Logan was around, though he was typically hiding in the library or elsewhere where he would not be seen by the public. While Adam had forgiven Logan, the people had not. He was detested, and the public was not safe for him. 

As much as Adam hated Logan for his actions, he felt bad for the isolation that had been forced upon him. He made time to visit Logan and play cards with him, if only to reassure himself that sparing Logan had been the right choice. It was hard to tell if Logan was grateful or not for his decision, considering that he now lived a life where assassination seemed imminent....

It was six months before Logan made his feelings clear, choosing to kill himself on a clear night when Adam was in high spirits—the treasury was full, they were going to be safe, they still had months to raise extra funds for any other costs that could arise. What had been a time of relief for Adam quickly turned into a period of grieving after finding Logan's body.

He'd shot himself, the pistol still in his hand and blood staining the carpet. After the body was removed, Adam had the room sealed up and painting of Logan hung on the wall where the door had once been. Beneath it a plaque hung, engraved words glittering in its metal.

_Oramus Ignosceretur – Pray We Might be Forgiven_

He took to visiting the painting nearly daily, telling it his worries and concerns when the world seemed too heavy and there was no way to escape it.


	13. The Final Promise

It was almost a year to the day of his coronation when he saw Will again, and he nearly jumped out of his throne at the surprise of seeing him there... standing in his court, dressed finely in a green shirt and dark britches that tucked neatly into polished black boots. He'd never seen Will dressed like that, and somehow it was almost erotic that so much of Will's skin was now _hidden_ when it had never been before.

Will approached the throne, Adam's eyes drifting over the people who had gathered to see him today and express their concerns, worries, and needs. They had very little time left until the predicted day of the Crawler's attack, and seeing Will standing there was making it hard to think. Adam rose from his throne, beckoning Walter to him and whispering in his ear.

Walter gave the faintest nod, Adam descending the steps and approaching Will. They exchanged no words, Adam passing by Will and Will following after him without needing any invitation. Behind them Walter could be heard announcing that the king would see no one else today and reminding the people that there was much preparation to be done in order to ensure they were defended in the coming days. Adam winced at the sound of jeers and boos, realizing the people were unhappy with his decision to leave but unable to bring himself to turn back. 

He couldn't. He needed to talk to Will.

Will commented on it as they reached Adam's own private chambers, the door closing heavily behind them and Adam knowing that the guards stationed outside would be unable to hear them beyond those great oak doors.

“You've upset your people... is this wise?”

“It's unlikely, but... how could I not? I've already once chosen them over someone important to me... I don't dare do it again,” Adam replied.

Will was steadily making his way around the room, his eyes scanning over the elaborate décor of the room and taking in its expansive size and the vast vaulted ceilings above them. He moved towards the bed, fingers running down the length of an ornately carved bedpost before he dropped onto the fabric of the bed and exhaled loudly.

“You never visited...” Will mentioned, Adam ducking his head in shame. “You still sent money, though. In ever increasing amounts... even as I did less and less. I've stopped working; I don't need to, with your generosity... but this only makes me feel worse,” he rambled, a hand covering his eyes as he spoke, “Not because I dislike the life I have now, but because I can't see how I've earned it. Mustn't there be sufferin' in exchange for happiness?”

“Are you not suffering now?” Adam queried.

Will sat up, one hand lifting towards Adam and directing him to come closer. Adam obeyed the motion, joining Will on the edge of his bed and mussing the sheets as he sat beside Will. 

“I don't know anymore,” Will admitted, his hand finding Adam's and his thumb running over Adam's knuckles. 

Adam knew his hands were rough and calloused from fighting and forging swords day in and day out, but Will didn't say anything about it and continued to trace over the creases in his palm and run his fingers up and down the length of Adam's hand, from the wrist to the tip of each and every finger. 

“I think I may be, but I can't see why,” Will continued, “It doesn't make sense for me to be. I've money now, and a nice home... I don't have to let nobody touch me anymore... I can do whatever I want, but... I don't know what I want. I don't have any skills. Except for fuckin'... and listenin', I guess.”

“That's a very good skill to have,” Adam assured him, curling his fingers around Will's and giving them a squeeze. “You could learn new ones, though, if that's what you wish. You could learn swordplay... or an instrument... or painting, writing, anything really.”

Will laughed. “I could... but... it's wrong, Adam. It's all wrong. And I don't just mean you givin' me money for nothin' anymore... I miss you, Adam. I've _missed_ you. All year long... and before then too. Ever since you first sailed to Aurora and returned, and your eyes were so hollow and your skin pale even after being in that wasteland of a place. And that _worried_ me.”

“And this is wrong?”

Will sighed. “Of course it is... I lied, Adam. I didn't recently quit turnin' tricks.”

Adam opened his mouth to speak, but Will stopped him.

“I stopped before you ever left. I stopped after the first house you gave me. I couldn't do it anymore. The idea of being touched by anyone that wasn't you? Even when you've never touched me like _that_ , always stayin' a perfect gentleman...” Will trailed off, pulling his hand free of Adam's and wringing them together before him. “And I can't... Adam? I don't even know what I'm sayin'... our time together has confused me. I've never been treated so good in all my life, and now I'm here complainin' about it. What's wrong with me?”

Adam found himself reaching for Will, his arms wrapping around Will's lean frame and pulling him close. Will's body against him, and Adam could smell that thick scent of jasmine and wisteria. He hadn't realized how much he had missed that smell and longed for it when he lay awake at night, unable to find any comfort in his surroundings.

“What do you want, Will? I'll give you anything. I'm the king... I can give you anything,” Adam promised, Will leaning heavily into him in return.

Will tilted his head back, lifting his chin to look directly into Adam's eyes as he spoke. “Is that true, Adam? Would you?”

Adam swallowed. Another promise had been made. Even if he was not expected to sign any writing of this vow, he still knew he could not go back on his word. “Of course...” he whispered.

“What if I wanted you, Adam? Can I have that... can I have the King of Albion?” Will's eyes narrowed as he spoke, Adam tensing momentarily before raising an eyebrow then laughing.

“ _Me_?” he asked in disbelief, unsure if he had heard Will correctly.

“Well, don't _laugh_ ,” Will said, his lips screwing up in annoyance at Adam's response. “I'm bein' very serious!”

“I... I know, I'm sorry,” Adam assured him. “I just... I don't know, I thought you were going to ask for something impossible.”

Will scoffed and withdrew from Adam, his eyes glaring at the floor as he scuffed the heel of his boot against the carpet. “Aren't I?” he asked softly. “You... and someone like me...? Impossible... and then there's that other thing....”

“What other thing?”

Will shrugged, Adam waiting patiently and giving him the time he needed to formulate a response. “You don't... you're not interested in me like _that_ , right? But... I... it's something that is important to me. I need that. I want to experience it where it _means_ something and isn't just to survive... and I can't ask that of you. That's not fair. Especially not when you've been so good to me already.”

“Oh...” Adam breathed, his eyes dropping to observe the patterns of the bedspread beneath them. It was magnificent, rich blue with gold swirling through it. Adam traced a finger along the pattern, knowing what he meant to say but struggling to find a way to say it. “I can give you that, Will,” he decided, Will looking at him once more.

“No, it wouldn't be right.”

Adam laughed lightly, raising a hand to touch Will's soft cheek before leaning towards him and kissing his lips softly. “Will... our world could end any day. I refuse to let that happen without doing everything in my power to end your suffering.”

“But you're not interested in that...” Will reminded him, even as their faces were still so close together. 

“No more than I am in a nice game of cards, or a friendly sparring match... I'm not averse to it, it's just not high on the list of things I think to do for entertainment,” Adam said, shaking his head as he talked so openly about this. It had never been something he could tell others. They didn't understand, and Adam hardly understood it himself. It had never bothered him, however, as much as it had seemed to bother others; he was content to let it be.

“So to you it is no different than any other leisurely afternoon activity?” Will pressed, tilting his head as he spoke to Adam.

“It's not, and if you think I'll turn down a chance to spend time with you... you're wrong. I'm scared, Will, and as much as I am afraid to admit it... we might not live to see the light of day much longer. I've done all I can, but who knows what that could mean for us... for the world? There are no guarantees.”

“What's going to happen to us?” Will asked, giving no resistance when Adam pushed him back on the bed and swung a leg over him to straddle him.

“When?” Adam asked, dipping down to kiss Will's cheeks, then lips, then throat. Gods, he was warm.

“I don't know...”

“Well... if we die... we die. But, if we live... it will be different after this,” Adam confessed, though it was becoming difficult to talk when Will had drawn up a knee and was pressing his thigh between Adam's legs with a little more insistence than necessary. “Tonight, though... tonight I will fulfill my promise and give you the King of Albion. And, if we live, I will give him to you again. And again.”

“For how long?” Will asked.

“For as long as you'll have him,” Adam answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly intended to have each chapter upload daily... but I'm an impatient person.
> 
> There will be one gratuitous sex scene later in the week.


	14. The Cock in the Crown

Will hardly glanced up from his book when the King of Albion entered the library, doors slamming behind him with only a gesture in their direction. He was in a mood. The king only ever used his powers so flagrantly when upset, Will had realized. Whether anyone else in the castle had noticed, he couldn't say. 

Still, he didn't let it disrupt his reading. He was currently deep in The Life and Adventures of Benjamin Finn, a man who, though Will detested him, was rather a good storyteller. Will had once hated reading—during the revolution three years prior, King Adam had sent him to live in the Brightwall Library. It had been the most tedious time of his life.

Then again, it was easy to hate books when one couldn't read well. That was different these days. Everything was. Every day he ate well. He wore rich colors and soft fabrics, and he slept on satin sheets beside the greatest man he'd ever known. The greatest man their time would ever know, truly. Anyone else might have given more respect to such a man as Adam, but Will ignored him in favor of his book until it became impossible.

A hand covered the pages, pushing the book down on the desk before Will and insisting he divert his attention to the person it belonged to. Frowning, Will turned his chin upwards to look at the king. 

“Bad day, dear?” he asked, letting his book rest and giving up on the idea of finishing it that evening.

Adam shook his head and sighed. “One of the worst...” Adam admitted. “It never ends... the world keeps spinning, the needs keep changing... everything must improve and improve and improve!”

“Is that so bad?”

“No, but that I must lead all of it... the growth of an entire land and its people... I'm tired. Why can't it manage itself? Must I be the head of all decisions?”

Will smiled grimly. “I'm afraid so—you're the only one with Hero's blood. History has shown what occurs when we regular fools try to govern ourselves. Hell, just look at any of the bandit groups out in the woods. An absolute shit show, it is.”

Adam snorted in reply, Will rising to greet him proper and adorning his lips with a gentle kiss. 

The mask he'd worn in his life before meeting Adam had always had a purpose, and these days its purpose was shown to be truly served. Dressed in finery and careful of his words, very few knew of Will's history of being a whore. Nowadays Will was viewed as a scholar along with consort to the king, and nobody minded that. It still shocked him at times, to think that someone like _him_ could have the king. There was once a time when he would've thought it impossible.

Adam pulled Will closer, embracing him tightly and mumbling into his shoulder. “Take away some of my burden....” he begged.

“And how am I to do that?” 

“Take charge, and tell me what to do,” Adam insisted, Will nodding and running his fingers down Adam's backside.

“Really? Are you sure?” Will asked, knowing exactly where this was going. 

It had been a while since Adam had requested this, typically only engaging in any sort of intimacy with Will when Will personally brought it up. This was a different sort of intimacy, though. This wasn't just about getting their jollies off... this was about giving up control and relinquishing power to another party even as Adam was the most powerful man in the land.

Adam nodded against him, Will kissing hair softly and pushing him back.

“Alright. Give me your crown,” Will ordered, not failing to notice the slight hesitation in Adam's hands as he lifted the finely wrought and glittering gold crown from his brow. He accepted it from Adam, placing it on his own head and keeping his expression steeled as he looked at Adam. “Down. On your knees.”

“Here?” Adam asked, glancing around the library uncertainly.

“Adam, do you want to do this or not?” Will asked firmly. Even if Adam had requested it, Will would put a stop to it immediately if Adam resisted too much and seemed unwillingly. He wouldn't engage in any sort of behavior that was going to harm Adam when it was clear Adam was looking for some sort of relief.

“I do... but... the _library_?” Adam questioned.

Will laughed. “The books aren't going to suddenly rewrite themselves to tell others what they saw today... now, c'mon... down on your knees for me,” Will urged Adam, grabbing Adam's jaw and kissing him as he spoke.

Adam nodded, slowly dropping to the floor and looking up at Will for his next instructions. His eyes were so blue... they were intense in their focus, Will adoring how Adam looked from below him like this. He ran his hands through Adam's hair, exhaling heavily as he looked down at Adam. The things he could do with someone like Adam... the things they'd already done.

“Good,” Will said encouragingly. “Now... you're going to get out my cock... and you're going to suck me, got it?”

“Yes...” Adam murmured, sitting back on his heels as he reached for Will's waistband and began working on freeing Will.

Will shuddered involuntarily when Adam's breath blew hot over him, Adam's mouth already enveloping him in his eagerness to follow orders. He hadn't expected something like this to happen today, but he sure didn't mind. Neither did his cock, the flesh already swelling in Adam's mouth and taking up too much room.

Adam's teeth scraped a little too roughly against him, Will tensing and tangling his fingers in Adam's hair to control him a little better. “Be careful...” he hissed, groaning slightly when Adam swallowed and his tongue pressed hard against the underside of his cock. 

The noises Adam was making... the wet slick of his lips over Will, tongue dragging eagerly over skin and Will squeezing his eyes shut at those erotic sounds. His grip on Adam's head grew firmer, hips pressing forward and insisting that he be given more access. Adam grunted through a mouthful of cock, exhaling sharply from his nose as Will thrust into his mouth roughly. 

Their eyes met, Will cussing under his breath at the sight of Adam's ruddy cheeks and mussed hair, his mouth still working over Will steadily as commanded. “Fuck...” Will mumbled, withdrawing from Adam's mouth and listening to Adam cough as he swallowed down a few full breaths. “Get up,” Will ordered, Adam clambering to his feet as Will guided him towards the desk. “Up on the desk, go on.”

Adam was breathing heavily, his eyes slightly wet from Will's cock pressing against the back of his throat. He nodded and pushed himself up onto the desk at Will's direction, hips shifting as Will roughly yanked his trousers down. Will pushed the fabric down to his ankles, pulling one boot free and slipping Adam's leg from his trousers as he shoved Adam back on the desk.

Adam reclined, squirming slightly as Will bent low and pressed his tongue into Adam. Will liked how Adam always instinctively tried to stop him from doing this, his hands having to be held down as Will worked against him. He would eventually calm down, but something about this always made Adam antsier than usual. Will assumed it was some sort of shyness... still, Adam laying there and biting his lip and trying to stay quiet? It was more than encouraging for Will.

Will straightened up, putting his thumb against Adam's ass and giving it just enough pressure to be a promise. “What do you want, Adam?” he asked lowly, Adam squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head. “Tell me...”

“You,” Adam managed, Will pressing a little harder. 

“Me? Be more specific, Adam...” Will's thumb slipped inside of Adam, Adam clenching around it reluctantly. Will's eyes narrowed, his thumb moving in slow circles against and around Adam's tight skin, deliberately stretching him as he leaned towards Adam. “Adam...” he said softly, dropping the harshness that had been coating his words when he'd directed Adam, “Do you still want this?”

Adam grunted, this time giving a light nod in reply. “Yes,” he answered.

“Okay... then answer me, Adam. What do you want?” Will asked, pushing his thumb further into Adam. 

“I-I want you... want you to fuck me,” Adam stammered, Will pulling his thumb from Adam at last and steadily aligning his cock with Adam's puckered and waiting asshole. 

“No...” Will disagreed, shifting against Adam and feeling how Adam's ass was ready and just waiting to accept him. “No, you're goin' to _let_ me fuck you because _I_ want to fuck you. _You_ want to do whatever I tell you to, right?”

“Yes!” Adam agreed a little too eagerly, Will chuckling under his breath and hooking his arms beneath Adam's legs. Adam didn't resist this time, though all the lip biting in the world couldn't have kept him from crying out as Will entered him. 

The desk rattled a little too noisily as Will moved against Adam, creaking beneath Adam's weight and protesting their incorrect use of it. Neither minded, Will's ears only hearing the gasps and grunts that Adam made each time he was thrust into. He was tight around Will, almost as if he was focusing all of the stress and tension he bore into one area of his body and using it to keep Will close to him. 

Will tried to keep a steady pace, but it was impossible when Adam was making such lascivious noises in return and damn near taunting him with them. Will wanted to hear Adam scream, his movements gaining in intensity until his hips were snapping against Adam and they'd managed to rattle the desk drawer clean out of the desk. It's contents scattered over the floor, loose leafs of paper sliding into places where they'd be impossible to retrieve and an inkwell slowly dripping its ink into the carpet and blossoming black in the fibers. 

Will didn't care, and Adam certainly didn't have the presence of mind needed to care in the moment. Will curled his fingers around Adam's cock, gripping it tightly and refusing to stroke it. It was torment to Adam, but still it was just enough with Will fucking him. He cried out, Will feeling warmth and wetness slipping over his fingers as Adam came surprisingly quickly. 

He reached for Adam's mouth, forcing his fingers between his lips and making him lick his own cum from Will's skin. It was vulgar and it was made even more so by Adam deliberately looking Will in the eye as he did it. 

Will swore, pressing himself as deep as he could into Adam as he shuddered against him. They both were breathing heavily, Will able to feel just how flushed his skin was from their actions. 

He was just about to say something when Adam's eyes went wide, their focus now on the doors behind Will. Looking over his shoulder, he briefly saw the face of one of Adam's advisers. The door was yanked shut almost immediately, Adam's hands covering his face in absolute embarrassment as Will burst into laughter. 

“Balverines tear out my throat... I want to _die_ ,” Adam moaned into his hands, his words muffled beneath them. 

Will couldn't stop his giggling, especially as he imagined how things must have looked... him, wearing the king's crown, and the king there... ass exposed and getting plowed on a desk. Adam didn't appreciate the humor in it one bit, but he was still pinned between Will and the desk and had no choice but to stay in Will's arms until he was mildly calmed. 

Will kissed Adam's throat and jaw, following it to his ear and then crossing over his cheeks and then back down to his lips. 

Even ashamed as he was, Adam was receptive to the kisses and seemed to be feeling better than he had been earlier. 

“Don't worry,” Will told Adam as they had cleaned up, Will picking up the dropped drawer's contents while Adam fixed his clothes and set his crown back on his head correctly. “They won't dare ever bring it up.” 

Adam had only shaken his head before kissing Will farewell. He'd left almost as quickly as he'd arrived, head on straight again (for the most part) and ready to handle the tasks that were expected of a king. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even wait a whole week to write porn apparently. Fine. This is fine.


End file.
